peelfandomcom-20200213-history
01 August 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-08-01 ; Comments * single]]Peel mentions a lot of athletes at the Olympics look like PJ Harvey. *Peel mentions liking the cover of the Ultra Violet Eye single. *Peel plays two cover versions of Beatles tracks, one of a session track from the Bardots covering Don't Let Me Down and the other, Sonic Youth's Within You Without You. *Peel talks about his visit to Russia and the Baltic states and said that musicians there were very laddish and not many females in bands. The only exception he said was a band called 1983, who he saw in Tallinn, Estonia which he plays a track from. He goes on to say the band are very Sarah like sound. *Peel plays a session track from the Smashing Pumpkins covering Eric Burdon And The Animals' Girl Named Sandoz, which is available on a Peel Sessions CD, released by the Hut label. Sessions *Klezmatics only session, recorded 14th July 1992. No known commercial release. *Bardots only session, recorded 5th May 1992, repeat, first broadcast 06 June 1992. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Erectus Monotones: Tweeter & Quibble (v/a 7" - Self Mutilation Volume Two) Hippy Knight CREEP-007 a''' *Distortion: Evaquation (12" - Serious Things) Influence Recordings IR 003-12 '''a c *Medicine: Onion Flower (12" - Aruca) Creation *Wedding Present: Boing! (7" - Boing! / Theme From Shaft) RCA *Klezmatics: Doyne / Freyt Aykh Yidelekh (session) *Bardots: Gloriole (session) *Gories: Outta Here (album - Outta Here) Crypt CR-030 c''' :(news) *Orb: A Huge Ever Growing Pulsating Brain That Rules From The Centre Of The Ultraworld (v/a album - In A Field Of Their Own - Highlights Of Glastonbury 1992) New Musical Express '''c *Slot: Mouthful Of Rocks (album - Nosmokenobluepaint) Repulsion *Antenna: Wait (7" - Wait / Barstow Blues) Mammoth e''' *Alain Kounkou: Kindobika Tout Terrain (album - Kindobika Tout Terrain) A.K. Music 2000 :(Simon Bates trailer) *Polvo: The Curtain Remembers (album - Cor-Crane Secret) Touch And Go *Hula Hoop: The Sweetest September (7" - Winter Farming) Automatic Wreckords '''e *Klezmatics: Klezmatics Khosidl / Fisher Lid (session) *Unholy Swill: Hellgoat (7") Noiseville #35 a b *Phenomania: Caramelle (12") ETC c''' *Bardots: Caterina (session) *Roovel Oobik: The Best Of Fantasy & Science Fiction (album - Popsubterranea) Stupido TWINCD 10 '''a *Action Swingers: You Want My Action (12" - More Fast Numbers) Wiiija *Gene Marshall: Jimmy Carter Says "Yes" (v/a album - Beat Of The Traps: MSR Madness Vol. 1) Carnage Press CP 714 c''' *Hanatarash: Zen Sex (album - 4) Public Bath '''b c *Microbots: Cosmic Evolution (RMZ Mix) (split 12" with Brain-E - RMZ) Overdrive OVER S c''' *Ultra Violet Eye: She Forgot (7" - Parrot Polynesia) Demolition *Leatherface: Games (10" - Compact And Bijou) Roughneck *Klezmatics: Keyser Tatar / Terkish Yale Veyve Tamts (session) *Bardots: Don't Let Me Down (session) :(news) *''Peel plays a recording of a rave tune that took place in May 1992 at the Olympic Velodrome in Moscow, Russia but doesn't know who it is. ''c''' *Sonic Youth: Within You Without You (v/a album - Sgt. Pepper Knew My Father) New Musical Express *1983: Soul Of Tree (The track was later available on a Baltics compilation album called Balts Bite Back! in 1993) *Baaba Maal: Hamady Boiro (12" - Hamady Boiro / Naange) Mango *Monumun Stratcha (phonetically): Kama Sutra (A Russian recording, sounding similar on the lines of 70 Gwen Party, which Peel obtained from St Petersburg) *70 Gwen Party: Sleep Armageddon (album - The Optical Glass Empire) Snape *Toxit: Some Mushrooms Approach (12") See Saw *Raw Noise: Brighter Than 1,000 Suns (shared album with Chaos UK - Making A Killing) Vinyl Japan b''' *Bardots: Obscenity Thing (session) *Smashing Pumpkins: Girl Named Sandoz (EP - Peel Sessions) Hut *Klezmatics: Honikzaft (session) *Finitribe: 101 (Sonic Shuffle Edit) (album - An Unexpected Groovy Treat) One Little Indian *Blueboy: Popkiss (7") Sarah Tracks marked in '''Bold letters corresponds to Files below. File ;Name *a) john-peel-47a-1992 *b) best of peel vol 50 side 2 with introductions *c) 1992-07-xx Peel Show LE144 *d) 020A-H00500XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *e) C185 The Peel Tapes Vol.19 ;Length *a) 46:42 (to 14:27) (to 1:52, from 9:41 unique) *b) 00:46:33 (19:01-44:10) *c) 1:32:41 (54:09-1:25:09) (to 1:17:38, from 1:18:15 additional to b) *d) 3:00:59 *e) 1:34:54 (2:31-6:52, 6:58-11:18) ;Other *a) Many thanks to Happy Otter. HO John Peel 47 1992 *b) Best Of Peel Vol 50 *c) Created from LE144 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July August 1992 Lee Tape 144 *d) Recordings at the British Library *e) Many thanks to Mr Maudlin. The Peel Tapes Vol.19 ;Available *a) Mixcloud *b) Part 2 *c) Mooo *d) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H500/1) *e) Mooo Server Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:1992 Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Lee Tapes Category:British Library